


Can You Hear Me Now?

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cell phones are a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me my darnkerry4ever.

“While one hand glides down along the inside of your bare thigh, the other...” My voice trailed off, teasing her.

 

“The other _what_?” she panted.

 

I smiled. “The other hand slides along your ribcage until coming to the swell of your breast. I feel your breath quickening in anticipation. I simply cup your breast in my palm for a few moments before I start to gently caress and knead it. You whimper as I run my thumb over your nipple.”

 

“Don’t stop...” she whimpered.

 

“I lower my head and take your achingly hard nipple into the moist warmth of my mouth... and suckle.”

 

She let out a gasp at the sensation.

 

“Now my hand slides further up the inside of your thigh until I feel your wetness. God, you’re already so wet for me. I gather your arousal on my fingertips and circle them around your opening, lightly, teasing...”

 

“Oh, God... don’t tease...”

 

“Patience, my love. You are so beautiful... and like this – so open and vulnerable and aroused – you are absolutely stunning. I want to savor you.”

 

She moaned softly.

 

“I slowly slide my fingertips up and oh so gently circle your clit. Your hips are already beginning to rock, seeking more contact.”

 

“Ohhh....”

 

“I nuzzle just below your ear and whisper, ‘Tell me what you want.’”

 

All I got in response was another moan.

 

“Tell me what you want – or I’ll stop.”

 

A gasp. “No!... don’t stop...”

 

“Then tell me what you want,” I softly urge her.

 

“I... I... want to come...” She sounded like she already practically on the threshold.

 

“You will, love, you will. I slide my fingers back down to your opening... and push them inside you.”

 

“Ahhh...”

 

I begin to slowly move them in and out of you. I can already feel your walls squeezing and clutching my fingers.”

 

“Mmmm...”

 

“Oh, God, you feel incredible. You’re so close... so close...”

 

Her harsh breathing and ragged moans bore testament to the truth of my words.

 

“I bring my thumb down on your clit, massaging it in time with my thrusts...”

 

That’s it, she was almost there.

 

“Come for me, Dana...”

 

The orgasmic cry that came through my phone was music to my ears. Then there was silence. It was over a full minute before I heard her voice again.

 

“God, you’re amazing, Monica.” She sighed contentedly.

 

“I’ll be even better in person when I get home after this case. John and I should be done in a day or two.”

 

“I can’t wait until you’re back home.”

 

“I can’t either,” I said with smile.

 

FIN


End file.
